Instinto animal
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: <html><head></head>"Ninguna bestia es tan salvaje como el hombre cuando tiene el poder para expresar su ira" (Hannibal). ADV: Canibalismo implícito.</html>


**Instinto animal**

_PruePhantomhive_

—

**(**_**Disclaimer**_**) **

Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin _pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—

**(Resumen)**

«_Ninguna bestia es tan salvaje como el hombre cuando tiene el poder para expresar su ira.» (Hannibal). _ADV: Canibalismo implícito.

—

**(Nota)**

Respondiendo al reto que me lanzó (directo a la nariz y sin delicadeza) una querida amiga. Me hiciste vomitar sangre, gracias, pero felices 18 xD

* * *

><p>El vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de hierro caliente y lo hubieran puesto en contacto con agua helada.<p>

Confundido, levantó un poco la cabeza sólo para descubrir que el mundo entero daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y sus manos resbalaron por la tierra húmeda en la que había despertado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado sobre las rocas y el pasto, sufriendo fuertes arcadas que le provocaban dolor en el pecho. El vómito amargo reptó por su esófago hasta su boca y se abrió paso entre las apretadas hileras de dientes, barriendo como una ola a las hormigas que correteaban entre las briznas de hierba a las que se aferraba con fuerza. Cuando el líquido viscoso por fin se detuvo, intentó levantarse, deslizando los dedos manchados por la corteza de un árbol cercano. Apenas apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la suela de sus zapatos, vomitó de nuevo; ésta vez la asquerosa sustancia amarilla le dejó en la garganta la sensación de haberse tragado un alfiletero.

Se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y se tomó un par de segundos para recordar cómo respirar. Después, hundiendo las botas en la tierra sucia, se obligó a alejarse del árbol que le servía de muleta, dando pasos pequeños que lo acercaron poco a poco a la zona más cruenta del bosque.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios contra su voluntad. Durante un instante, se preguntó si todo aquello era una pesadilla. Una de las más horrendas que había tenido en toda su vida.

Cadáveres entre los árboles.

Sangre bajo los zapatos.

Estruendos en la distancia.

Gritos.

Cascos de caballos.

Dientes chasqueando.

Huesos rompiéndose.

Piel desgarrándose.

Mikasa…

…Armin.

Su cerebro seguía en funcionamiento. Conservaba ciertas pinceladas de razonamiento. Y, por el momento, esos dos apelativos eran la única cosa en la que podía pensar con claridad. Más de la que quería.

Sabía que había cometido un error. Que sus amigos habían intentado protegerlo y que las cosas no habían salido bien —esa masacre que tenía delante, estaba seguro de que era el resultado de su _fragilidad_ mental—. Recordaba los alaridos, las sombras que danzaban ante sus ojos. Y el dolor producido por el filo de una espada rebanándole la espalda. No tenía idea de quién había sido su verdugo y tampoco imaginaba porqué no lo había rematado, pero no quería averiguarlo.

No se había convertido en titán, pero _sabía _que había hecho_ algo _que _sólo _los titanes hacen. Entre los dientes aún notaba el sabor de la carne…

Sus piernas fallaron e impactó contra el suelo. Su mano se hundió en lo que horas antes debió ser una cabeza humana, ahora aplastada contra la hierba como una granada recién caída del árbol…

Ésta vez escupió, porque no le quedaba en el estómago nada que vomitar.

Un gemido escapó de su boca al comprobar que a su alrededor había al menos diez cadáveres irreconocibles.

Mordidos.

Aplastados.

Desmembrados.

—Uh… —esas palabras danzaban en su mente como si fueran rayos de luz, pero no lograba comprenderlas.

_Mordidos._

_Aplastados._

_Desmembrados._

El mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo. Nada a su alrededor estaba quieto. Todo daba vueltas.

Gateó sobre la sangre un par de metros hasta que las manos se le enredaron en largos mechones de cabello y cayó de bruces sobre un cuerpo que todavía conservaba algo de calor gracias al sol. Parpadeando, intentó darle forma al rostro desfigurado. Sentía que algo estaba incompleto, pero era incapaz de llenar el hueco.

Mordido, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Entonces, el espacio vacío en esa cara tuvo sentido, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Permaneció con la frente pegada al cuello del cadáver durante un minuto, robándole el calor, como momentos antes le había robado con los dientes parte de la car...

Sus dedos intentaban desenredar el cabello negro en el que se habían atorado para no tirar de él. Moviendo las manos como un desquiciado, consiguió librarse de la maraña enredada, pero sobre el dorso de su mano derecha quedaron unas cuantas hebras…

Algo en su cabeza se acababa de ir de vacaciones cuando lo escuchó: un gimoteo a pocos metros de distancia. Y la voz sonaba familiar.

—¿Armin? ¿Mikasa? —masculló. Le parecía inconcebible decir de manera individual esos nombres.

Otro sollozo.

Volvió a gatear sobre la sangre. Sobre el cuerpo mordido. La gravilla se le encajaba en las palmas de las manos y en las rodillas.

Se arrastró sobre unos arbustos y ahí la encontró. Inerme en el suelo manchado, con la cabeza torcida hacía un costado y la vista clavada en su dirección. Uno de sus hombros sangraba sin parar y sus piernas reposaban sobre el pasto, una de ellas en un ángulo extraño. Pese a su terrible estado, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; se había dejado embargar por la felicidad de saber que él estaba _vivo… _

—Tonta —dijo. Su voz parecía venir de un lugar distante, como el fondo de una cueva, y no de su garganta.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, comenzando a temblar. Su piel era de color gris bajo la luz del sol. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Su cara, sus manos y su ropa estaban manchadas de sangre. Era la primera vez en su vida que lucía tan vulnerable. Eso bastó para aterrorizarlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó a ella a toda velocidad y con dedos torpes le quitó el cabello negro de la frente. Los ojos de la muchacha lo enfocaron al mismo tiempo que un gemido gutural escapaba de sus labios.

—Tú —masculló—, t-ú… —le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, obligándola a guardar silencio. Ella se rindió ante la caricia como si hubiera esperado que sucediera.

—Vamos a sobrevivir —le aseguró.

Se apresuró a meter los brazos bajo el cuerpo magullado de la chica, sujetándola lo mejor que pudo mientras encajaba los talones de las botas entre las piedras, intentando levantarse. Cuando lo consiguió, comenzó la lucha de mantenerse en pie, llevando a cuestas el peso de la muchacha, que acababa de desmayarse gracias al dolor de su pierna y a la constante pérdida de sangre.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, tambaleándose cuando sintió la sacudida. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero, milagrosamente, consiguió mantenerse en pie. Tres titanes se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad, corriendo entre los troncos de los árboles, estrellando sus grandes cabezas en las copas llenas de hojas verdes, provocando que grupos de pájaros salieran volando en todas direcciones.

Los observó por encima del hombro con dificultad, su cuerpo saltando en su sitio conforme las bestias se acercaban a donde estaban. Siguió caminando, cauteloso.

_Así es como vamos a morir, _pensó. _Mordidos, aplastados o desmembrados. _

Pero el primer titán que se dirigía a ellos, pasó corriendo a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlos. Y el segundo hizo lo mismo, al igual que el tercero, que incluso tuvo el descaro de correr sobre ellos, como si fueran alguna clase de obstáculo a saltar y no una posible merienda.

Sorprendido, se preguntó qué había ocurrido. Un cuarto titán apareció de la nada y estuvo a punto de aplastarlos con uno de sus pesados pies, pero, por lo demás, ni siquiera pareció notar que cerca había dos seres humanos.

Él se detuvo en seco.

Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos. Los titanes habían ido por los soldados que se habían rezagado, _no _por ellos.

¿Tenía eso que ver con…?

Asustado, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Lo que había ocurrido horas antes… pasó en contra de su voluntad. Un maldito instinto animal se había apoderado de su cuerpo y lo había obligado a hacer esa monstruosidad, pero eso no significaba que él…

El cuerpo de su hermana se sacudió en sus brazos. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y cada vez estaba más fría. La habían herido por _él, _¿cierto? Había intentado protegerlo y la habían lastimado. _Por él. _

El quinto titán apareció. Caminando más lento que los anteriores, se tomó su tiempo para adelantarlos. Él no se movió y casi deseó ponerse a gritar para llamar su atención, pero no fue necesario, porque ésta vez el titán sí que los vio… y después siguió su camino, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

_Tú eres el cazador _dijo algo en su cabeza.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el rostro de su hermana inconsciente.

_Tú eres el cazador que muerde, aplasta y desmiembra. _

Y, a ojos de los titanes con los que acababa de encontrarse, él era una bestia más, llevando en brazos a su presa para devorarla.

* * *

><p>Ok.<p>

Esto fue un reto, propuesto por mi amiga Lore y consistía en tomar una escena de _Hannibal_ para escribir un fanfiction de _SNK. _

Me encantan las dos series y al principio todo esto me pareció de lo más divertido hasta que me di cuenta de que no tengo el suficiente estómago para convertir a Eren en un caníbal de la talla de Hannibal Lecter así que preferí escribir todo de una manera _muy… _¿suave? Sin dejar de lado tu petición (Caníbal!Eren me provocó un conato nervioso, de todas formas).

En fin… la escena que elegí es de _Hannibal (2001) _y es esa en donde Mason Verger atrapa a Lecter y se lo quiere dar de comer a los cerdos y Lecter "Bien, gracias" :p

Enserio lamento que Eren no se animara a hacer una craneotomía en ésta historia, tal vez para tu próximo cumpleaños no me dé tanto repelús.


End file.
